superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Fools in April and Neptune's Spatula (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Fools in April"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Vincent Waller |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Vincent Waller Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Neptune's Spatula"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt C.H. Greenblatt David Fain |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest' |John O'Hurley as King Neptune |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producer' |Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |David B. Fain Merriwether Williams Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob/Gary/Guy #1/Guy in shower |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward/Squidward's Mom |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry Lobster |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy Cheeks |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Guy #2, #4, #5/Tongue/Yuppie Fish/Vendor/Old Lady |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Lady Fish |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Studio Assistant' |Michelle Smith |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Victoria Barrett Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Dan Povenmire |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Todd White Donna Castricone Alan Smart |- |'Prop Designers' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Eduardo Asocta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey June Bliss |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timing' |Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi Larry Leichliter Alan Smart |- |'Final Checkers' |Karen Shaffer Eric Bryan Vonnie Batson |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Assistant Editor' |Jeff Adams |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Justin Smith |- |'Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Vincent Guisetti |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Margaret Hou |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Todd AO - Hollywood Digital Pacifica Sound Group Encore Video |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea Toontown Animation |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks' |Alan Brownstein Barry Cohen Tony Ostyn by Dolby Digital Jacqueline Buscarino by I.A.T.S.E. John O'Hurley |- | colspan="2" |DOLBY DIGITAL I.A.T.S.E. |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 1